Gently Kissed and Silently Saved
by S. Snowflake
Summary: Sometimes scars of the past don't fade, even when we find true love. It is overcoming these wounds, however, that leads to the great joys in life. Theatrical cut universe with Audrey and Seymour. Rated M for sexuality and themes of abuse and rape. Not recommended for readers younger than sixteen, but great for someone looking for something a little different.
1. Part I

_Author's Note/Disclaimer: Posting this revision of the story I wrote more than a year ago is something that makes me both wary and proud. I feel that this piece is more complete and impacting now, but that it is also more disturbing and adult. I know that this is not my usual work and some of my primary readers here will not enjoy this due to how dark and sensitive it gets. I partially blame this story for the recent drop in reviews from this community. Still, I cannot let my comfort zone control me, nor deprive those who will see this piece as something good in my archive, and so I give you my first (and presently only) rated-M fanfiction.  
_

_This first chapter is more of the uncomfortable and painful end of the piece, but is a complete revision of the original. I have a note for part two as well.  
_

_I do not own Seymour, Audrey, Orin, or_ Little Shop of Horrors_ at all. Thank you to everyone that made my strange interest in a relatively unpopular musical so enjoyable. And thank you to WebsterMeetsBroadway, ShowtuneDiva, LunarValveandSobian, Nightingale Duet, and sallysfriend888 who reviewed this here or on deviantart.  
_

_*S. Snowflake._

* * *

_**Gently Kissed and Silently Saved**_

**Part I**

It was a very cold December evening in the little town of Greenville–the kind that would make even the most devout worker head for home and dive into warm blankets. After a long day of trying to find another job, and not succeeding, Seymour Krelborn returned to his little tract house to do just that. His wife Audrey was waiting for him, with identical intentions.

Audrey giggled as she played with her husband's hair. Her heart was doing flips in her chest as she climbed onto the bed with him, wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and planted a long kiss on his lips. Everything was perfect. The little tract house was kept a toasty temperature from the outside winter air (though there was certainly room for more warmth), the moon was emerging in the night sky, and radio continued its soft marathon of love songs from the living room.

"Are ya' sure?" Seymour asked quietly, as if they were two high school kids screwing around for the first time in the back of a car and not a married couple in a completely normal moment of affection.

The blonde shook her head, wondering why he even had to ask. "Yes, Seymour, I'm sure." She chuckled as she remembered that, even after all they'd been through together, her husband was still quite shy about intimacy.

They shared another kiss before Audrey began to toy with Seymour's sweater vest. Then there was another, longer kiss before she pulled him down on top of her. That kiss didn't really stop, but rather renewed itself over and over as they eased out of garments. Seymour did stop briefly to untie the sash around her waist, which made it so he could slide her dress over her soft, delicate form. He did that, but not before she helped him with the button on his pants.

Blankets replaced their clothes before long, but the one thing that didn't change were the kisses. Heaven help the botanist and the blonde, they never wanted those to stop.

Seymour gave Audrey a silly grin he often gave her during these times, then hesitated–something he also did during these times. His wife wouldn't allow it though. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders again and pulled him in for a deep kiss, trying to reassure him that everything would be fine.

Seymour was not expecting the embrace though. Audrey's lips and soft skin felt so good against his, but he realized that it was all pulling him too close to his edge too soon. He shook before backing up a little, trying to regain control.

"Take it easy, Audrey," he near gasped.  
Audrey smiled. She could tell by both Seymour's words and his arousal that he was ready to start what she had been wanting after hours of being in their tract house all alone. But she could relax for him. She could take it easy…

It was then that she thought of something–no, _someone_, not as sweet as Seymour, nor their moment together.

"W-what did you say?" she asked.

"I said take it easy, Audrey," Seymour answered before re-bracing himself and gently kissing her along her jaw line. He let his lips travel down her neck and continue kissing onward. Every inch of her felt like heaven to him.

Audrey, however, wasn't so inclined to the idea of lovemaking after that. Seymour's words had made her think back to a night not so long before. It was a time and place strikingly different from the warm, safe little tract house on Sunshine Street, yet some words and actions had been familiar…

* * *

"Take it easy," the dentist whispered in her ear as she breathed in and out the thick nitrous oxide. He had given her a free late night appointment after explaining to her that he never offered gas to patients. She didn't know whether that meant he thought her teeth were such a mess that she needed the gas or if he saw the gas as some kind of privilege she had earned.

Between listening to her own heartbeat and trying to feel her fingertips as the gas coursed through her system, Audrey waited for the drill to start screaming or for Orin to pull out some horrific dental tool and begin working. Whatever horror was about to begin she wasn't sure, but it had to be something bad. When Orin's receptionist had seen them walking into the office at the end of the night, she gave Audrey a surprisingly sad look before leaving. Orin must have had something truly specialin mind for her…

The dentist kept peeking out his office door–like he was checking to make sure no one would hear whatever hell he was about to put her through. She internally begged for him to get started before he quickly locked the door. That was strange. He never locked out the other curious patients from observing their imminent fate in the chair.

"O-Orin?" she asked groggily before she took the tube off her nose. Under the gas, the whole room seemed an off color. Still, she could tell that something had changed quite suddenly in her boyfriend. Something was different–more desperate and hungry than usual–about him.

Orin did not answer with words, but instead turned around before leaning over and slamming his lips onto hers. When she didn't kiss him back, he grabbed the back of her head and forced her to. After he finally let go of her, he asked, "Ya' ready?"

"F-for what?" Audrey asked before Orin climbed onto the dentist chair. He sometimes did this to get a good angle with his antiquated tools, but when he leaned in deep, smothering her with his body, she knew that neither drilling nor tooth extraction was on his mind. Audrey could barely struggle under the dentist as she realized, horrified, what he had brought her here for.

"No-no, Orin! I don't want to!" she squealed.

Orin sat up a bit, grabbed her shoulders and shoved her against the chair, hard. The pain wasn't so intense under the nitrous, but a tear still escaped her eye, mostly because she knew she couldn't escape.

"What did you call me?" he growled as he forced her into position, spreading her legs apart and pushing the hem of her dress up where he wanted it.

"Docta'! Sorry, docta'!" she yelped. "But I…but…" He then slammed his knee into her stomach, probably to shut her up as well as make himself happy. Instead she started screaming out, "No! No, please no!"

He put a hand over her mouth, muffling any sounds she made. She knew it was useless to fight back as both of their clothes came off, mostly by his effort. He was so much stronger than her, and if she kept quiet, there might not be too much pain involved. His free hand squeezing the life out of her arm and the dark look in his eyes weren't good signs of that. Shaking, high from nitrous, half crushed under his brutal form, and muted by one strong hand, Audrey only waited for what was to come with tears forming in her eyes.

"You scatterbrained slut," he slurred before he rammed into her.

Audrey winced, trying hard not to make the slightest peep despite the pain of his entrance and the rest of his body crushing her. He would beat her badly if she made him angry during this. Those were the only things worse than the bruises and injuries left from a night of "fun"–the bruises left by a night of disappointment.

Orin held that same, too rough rhythm, all the while she let out the occasional whimper, not in any kind of pleasure but in absolute fear and misery. He at last began to slow down, and she breathed a slight sigh of relief just before he finished. They both heaved in and out their breath in that horrendous chair, but for different reasons.

When at last he pulled himself out of her, Orin gave her that angry look as though he could spit in her eye. Not good–he was mad.

"Why d'you never get it right?" he growled. _"Stupid woman!"_

Audrey winced again, knowing that the slap in the face was coming. She lied and said, "I love you" a few times that night, trying to appease Orin in some way, even though she knew that there was nothing she could do. She was just a mouse, caught by a sadistic cat.

* * *

"Audrey, are ya' ready?" Seymour asked as she snapped back to reality. She sucked in a frightened breath as Seymour bucked his hips so that their bodies were mere inches apart.

_"Ya' ready?"_ Orin's voice echoed in her mind.

"I-I…" Audrey started before Seymour kissed her again, this time pressing his lips onto hers more firmly. His arms, though gentle, were holding her down as he braced himself to begin. Their tight hold brought her back to that night in the office, and countless other painful nights, too much then. She could almost feel the bruises and the pain ripping through her lower body. Seymour was just about to enter when she realized that she couldn't ignore her internal terror any longer.

She practically screamed, "Stop! Stop! Please!" and struggled to push him off her.

Seymour had been caught up in the echoes of, "Can't Help Falling in Love" and his desires, and so he almost couldn't comprehend his wife's outburst. Despite his confusion, he didn't need to be told twice, no matter how much he wanted to continue. The feeling of elation left him as he quickly sat up.

"Audrey, what's wrong?" he asked, still confused. After she said nothing, his eyes widened. "Oh god… I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Audrey began to cry, but didn't answer. It was naive of him to ask. They hadn't even started.

Still Seymour apologized, believing he had somehow caused her pain. "Oh no… I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I'd never–"  
"Stop it!" Audrey whimpered, tears falling on the sheets. "It has nothin' to do with you, Seymour." She then got out of bed and wrapped a bathrobe around her trembling body. Her hands cupped her face as she walked all the way out to the couch.

Seymour put his pajamas on and followed her, trying to piece it all together. One minute she had been more eager to make love than he had, and the next she was begging to stop with a look of terror in her emerald eyes. It was a look she had given him when she was got onto the motorcycle with… It took a few moments before it all made sense.

"It made you think about Orin, didn't it?" he asked hesitantly.

Audrey looked up, squeaked something unintelligible, and then continued to cry.

Seymour slowly approached the couch before sitting next to her. She had cried a few times around him, telling him everything she could bare to speak of from her life before, but he had only seen her this fragile–this broken–once. That was when Orin "disappeared" thanks to his plant. Then and now, she needed someone to keep her safe from danger, even if that danger was only in her mind. He wrapped his arms around her as she cried some more, soaking his sleeve with hot, pained tears.

At last she stopped crying for a moment and muttered, "Seymour?"

"Yeah?" he choked, feeling helpless.

"I-I'm sorry. I really wanted to, but I..." She stopped and took a moment to compose herself. "–Please don't make me do that now. I can't."

"Audrey…I–I couldn't. You're so scared–of course you don't want to. Y-You shouldn't." She sobbed again and he tightened his hold around her as she shook in his embrace. He had already told her what he was about to say several times, but he couldn't help but say, "I'll never, ever hurt you."

Audrey tried to smile, but any trace of happiness just wouldn't come. "I know. I'm just-" she started, but never finished as she choked up again.

Seymour moved his head and gently kissed her cheek to comfort her, hoping that it wasn't too soon for that. He didn't want to kiss her out of lust, just to tell her that he was there.

Audrey realized she needed that and let Seymour kiss her cheek a few more times, feeling a little less afraid and more secure with each one.

The Krelborns stayed on the couch for a little while longer, not saying a word, before Audrey decided she needed to sleep. Seymour stayed awake long after his angel fell asleep. He would be there if her fears came back in nightmares or if she fell into sadness again.

Thankfully Audrey slept soundly that night, with Seymour's gentle kisses to comfort her in her dreams.


	2. Part II

_****Author's Note: This is the point where this piece takes on a new life with a new portion, and in my opinion, a conclusion. This conclusion is very sexual, something that I never would have been brave enough to post even a year ago, but like I said before, I feel that this is a powerful piece, even in the parts that are simply what they are. Your warning is this simple: Audrey and Seymour make love. If you can't handle that, you might not want to read on. Thank you._

_*S. Snowflake._

* * *

_**Gently Kissed and Silently Saved**_

**Part II**

It had been another cold day. Both from the weather and Audrey's conviction, Seymour decided that his search for a job in Greenville could wait yet another day. He didn't mind staying around their little tract house and helping her out with things. He also didn't mind sitting on the couch or their bed, holding her close. Any moment of affection was affection, though he secretly wanted to share more intimate moments with her again. It had been a week since the incident–when she had a panic attack about Orin while they were making love–but nevertheless, he wouldn't dare ask her for anything more than embraces, at least for now.

The snow was falling again, covering the plants on the bedroom windowsill with a deadly layer of white. It made both the botanist and his wife rather sad to watch their flowers slowly dying, but that was what they got for buying a house in the end of the autumn. Besides, once the winter was through, everything would be green again.

"I'd sure hate to be out there," Seymour muttered as he and Audrey gazed out at the snowflakes.

She turned to him and kissed his lips. "I'm glad ya' not."

Seymour smiled and gave her a short kiss as well, which led to another, and another, and another, until he started to lose count. He felt her lips and tongue sort of searching–reaching out to him somehow. His heartbeat worked in tandem with something stronger stirring in his gut, but he controlled that as best as he could. Not now. Not yet…

"Honey?" Audrey murmured as she broke free of the kiss.

"W-What, Audrey?" he said. He tried not to stutter, but she was too damned intoxicating.

She grinned and kissed his lower jaw before whispering in his ear, "I wanna' try again."

Seymour had to remember to breath as she gripped his form tightly. "Y-You mean…"

"Yes," she answered and began to unbutton his shirt.

He laughed, feeling giddy as could be as he began to unbutton her dress top, but then stopped. "Audrey…you're sure?"

"'Course I'm sure! Come on, honey, I…"

"Wait," he said, looking at her seriously. He could feel that elation, the heat, wearing off a bit, but he had to say his next words. "I don't want ya' to be scared of me, Audrey. I–I hope you know I'd never hurt you, but last time I just…When y-you screamed I just thought for a minute I had, and–" He stopped, realizing that he was rambling. "–I love you, okay? And I only want to protect you, not hurt you."

Audrey stared at her husband, nearly wanting to cry. She knew he'd been keeping his distance because of last time, but she had no idea that he would tell her all this.

"Seymour…" she started and got him to look at her before hugging him tightly. "I love you too." She pulled him completely on top of her then, making his eyes widen a little. "–And that's why I want this."

"Really?" he asked, almost whispering.

He half expected her to reply with her usual "sure" but instead Seymour got a simple nod.

He kissed her and his body tingled with delight. Their lips met several times for passionate kisses as somewhere, between it all, they completely disrobed. Her warm, soft body now rested just barely underneath his eager, shaking form. Still, Seymour was hesitant. He didn't want to feel this connected to her only to have to let go again.

"Seymour," she said beneath him. Her eyes sparkled emerald green, practically begging. Her legs, positioned around him, echoed her plea.

Seymour took a deep breath as he truly positioned himself, and met her gaze. "Tell me if I hurt you," he said. And with those words, he eased into her.

Audrey's breath hitched at the sensation as a smile spread across her face. Seymour withdrew a bit, before pushing in deeper this time and letting out a small moan of pleasure. Keeping the rhythm gentle, he withdrew and thrust again, only driving a little deeper if he could each time.

Upon one slightly stronger thrust, she squeaked sharply. His concentration broke, as he didn't know what that sound meant.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Oh Seymour…" she said, moving herself in a way to kiss him while still holding their position. Her speech came out in short intervals between her breathing. "I feel…so good–but…" She took a deep breath. "Any chance…you can go…fasta'?"

Seymour withdrew almost completely this time, but arched his body once again. "I don't wanna hurt you…"

"You…said it ya'…self, darling. You'd neva' hurt me."

Seymour felt like his smile was going to stretch his face in two. His wife trusted him so completely after all she'd been though both recently and in her past that he couldn't help but grin. He collided with her again, causing both of them to gasp. Once he had regained oxygen in his lungs, he said, "All right, then."

Their lovemaking continued on, the pace quickening. Soon talking at all became nearly an impossible prospect as the throws of passion swept them up. The end of their beautiful moment was coming soon, but neither Seymour nor Audrey wanted to think about it.

Seymour (understandably) hadn't noticed it, but they had somehow through their tryst shifted toward the window, with the blinds still half open. It didn't matter. No neighbors could peep in on them over that hedge, and why would they anyway? But what caught his attention was the snow, continuing to fall down peacefully, like tears of relief from the sky. Unbeknownst to him, Audrey also shifted her gaze upward to the snow falling silently on the flowers. Both husband and wife felt suddenly very much at ease, in intimate splendor as well as peaceful release.

Almost immediately after this strange, beautiful state of mind, Audrey emitted a pleased cry and reached her edge. Seymour's own release followed after.

They caught their breath slowly. Still pressed together, they continued to gaze out the window, just as they had been before they had started. Both of them had about a million things on their mind as waves of leftover pleasure lapped through them, but they mutually were relieved that they could still make love without fear of nightmarish interruption.

"Oh Seymour," Audrey sighed, finally turning her head to look at her husband.

"Audrey…" he nearly wheezed, smiling as wide as he could.

She breathed deeply. "That was wonda'ful… I-I'm so glad, I–" she paused, both out of words and breath. "I sure would hate to neva' have that again."

Seymour breathed a sigh of joy and kissed her lips. "I'm glad we won't have to."


End file.
